


A Twist In Our Story

by castielnov4k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, preestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnov4k/pseuds/castielnov4k





	A Twist In Our Story

"Hey Cas," Dean pondered. Cas looked up at him from the other side of the couch. 

"Metatron - like the douche he is - made you 'pop culture savvy', right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Well I was thinking, you still haven't really experienced all of it in the way you're meant to," Dean explained. "And so I'm proposing a movie marathon of all must-see movies. Top of the list is Star Wars."

"Where the hero finds out the villain is his father?" Cas asked. 

"Just, shh, okay?" Dean pleaded. "Pretend you don't know the plot. Man, I'm going to kill Metadouche for this, I swear."

"For this, you are going to kill Metatron?" Cas smiled. "Not for stealing my grace or locking the angels out of heaven or for killing you?" 

"You don't understand, Cas," Dean argued. "He just spoiled everything, ever, for you. Every plot point, every twist in every story. Everything."

Dean fumed for a moment before Cas took his hand. "Not everything."

"What?" Dean asked, puzzled. 

"Us," Cas said simply. "Our plot, our story, Dean. The most important one to me. He'll never be able to take that from us. And I sense that ours will be much more remarkable and surprising and magnificent than finding out Vader is Luke Skywalker's father."

Dean gazed at Cas for a second, green eyes full of love. 

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Dean murmured, leaning forward to kiss Cas's cheek.

Cas turned to catch his lips briefly. "Not in the last five minutes. Now go put on the movie." 

"Eh," Dean shrugged, tugging on Cas's hand to pull him in the direction of their bedroom. "Suddenly I'm not in the mood anymore. For that, anyway."

Cas raised his eyebrow as Dean quickened their pace. "What a plot twist."


End file.
